Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with example embodiments relate to an audio processing method, and more particularly, to a host central processing unit assisted (host CPU assisted) audio processing method and a computing system performing the audio processing method.
Audio processing may include, for example, both audio playback for generating a sound by processing audio data and sound recording for generating audio data by processing a received sound. The audio data may be data compressed based on an audio codec, the audio playback may include an operation of decoding compressed source audio data based on an audio codec, and the sound recording may include an operation of encoding a sound based on an audio codec. Also, the audio playback may include post-processing for performing various processes on an audio stream generated when source audio data is decoded, and the sound recording may include preprocessing for performing various processes on an audio stream generated from sound or audio data obtained by encoding an audio stream.
The audio processing may be performed by a processor or a dedicated logic block. When the audio playback or the sound recording is performed, the amount of audio data or a compression rate of data may increase to provide high sound quality. In addition, the complexity of the audio processing may increase to provide various sound effects. Accordingly, high performance hardware may be required to output a sound from audio data within a limited time or to generate audio data from a sound within a limited time. However, such high performance hardware may increase power consumption as well as increase the cost of both the audio hardware and the device in which the audio hardware is used, and thus issues with respect to cost and power in an electronic device for playing back audio data or for recording sound data may arise, particularly in a mobile electronic device.